


It's All Over

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: What would have happened if Tonks had lived? one shot. Inspired by Already Gone-Sleeping At Last





	It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.

It was a rainy morning, May 3rd. Even though all were celebrating Voldemort’s downfall, it seemed appropriate. Everyone had lost someone in the battle, even if it was only an old acquaintance. For some though, the harsh reality of war hit too close to home, and the water was not only flowing down from the sky.  
She knew it was too late, even before she sprinted out onto the battlefield- a deep pain settling in her chest.  
Tonks didn’t need to see the body to know it was true, but she searched until she could finally sob with the complete and utter knowledge her husband was gone. She was not the only shrieking wife, or mother, or cousin, out on the grounds that day. But that hardly makes the pain less real, does it?  
She beat his chest with her fists, screaming “How could you leave me?” and “You promised!” but Death cares not about promises broken, only souls delivered on to the next adventure. Some kicking and screaming, some embracing his hold it made no difference, the scythe reaps nonetheless.  
Keeping her eyes shut, she finally opens them again, but is not lucky enough to have another family member stay today. Even if she would have traded anything to see him once again.

Remus watches on from the arms of death, just one of the many souls cradled in his arms that day. It was a gentle cradle, but he didn’t try to run. If anything, he felt he hadn’t deserved the time he was given, much less more. Though his body could be moved no more, it didn’t stop his heart for crying out.   
And if he could tell her one thing, just one knowing that he would have to leave, he would say, “I want you to move on, so I'm already gone.”

Even though Tonks couldn’t hear his final words, weeping over his body, there was another crying. Teddy head his fathers words, and quieted down, falling asleep.  
The children are closer to the veil, after all.

Inspired by Already Gone, by Sleeping at Last


End file.
